1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base of a light emitting diode (LED) and particularly to a base of LED, which can provide better heat dissipation and be capable of adapting with a circuit board fabrication.
2. Description of Related Art
It is quite often that the LED (Light Emitting Diode) is found in electronic products and the LED is widely utilized for ordinary light signals because it provides a function of signaling or indication. Smallness, low power consumption and sufficient illumination are reasons why the LED plays an indispensable role.
The surface mounting technology (SMT) is popularly adopted in the field of electronics since recent years so that it is necessary for the LED to comply with SMT during the LED being designed. Besides, heat is generated once the LED is under operation and it is worth us to care how the heat is guided out because electronic components loose function of indication in case of the LED becoming damaged.